Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - C(elestial)
by Sailor Star Keeper
Summary: Sailor Celestial Sun must stop the evil queen of darkness and help the sailor senshi bring peace back to the world! But how is she supposed to do that when she's in a fight with her best friend? R&R please
1. A Celestial Beginning

Eps. 1: Out of the fires and into the open! The awakening of a new enemy!   
  
"DANKO!!!!!!!!! Wake up! This is the last time I'm warning you!"   
  
The young girl sat up in bed, her sparkling pink hair matted in a mess at the top of her head. She rubbed her eyes and reached for a pair of glasses that were on her bed-stand. "Coming!" she called out, a massive yawn escaping her mouth as well. She turned so that her feet and calves hung from the bed and stepped into a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. Her pajamas were a long sleeved shirt that reached her mid-thigh. She walked sleepily, almost as if in a trance, to her restroom. Taking a brush she swiped through her hair until it was obedient and didn't stick up. She took the glasses from her face and stared at her now blurry reflection. "As always, I'm late once again. . . . ." She put in pink contacts, to make her usually brown eyes pink and slipped into her school uniform.   
  
"Danko, now!"   
  
"I said I'm coming!" She called back angrily. She put her sparkling pink hair into a tight braid and slipped her retainer into her mouth. She exited her bathroom and took a deep breath. She was surrounded by hot pink and red. The comforter and sheets for her bed were pink. Her curtains were pink. Her wall an extremely soft color of pink, often mistaken as white. She slipped on some shoes on and ran down the stairs. "Hey mom." She gave her mother a quick hug.   
  
Her mother put her hands to her hips. "It's about time, Danko." Her soft pink lips set in a tight frown. Her usually beautiful face was creased with anger, blue eyes studying her daughter.   
  
"Look mother, I woke up late." Danko sighed. She picked up her briefcase.   
  
"Anyways, remember, you have ballet after school until five. You had better not get a detention." Her mother brushed away her lush brown hair and set a glare upon her.   
  
"If I keep talking I will." Danko stated softly. She took a piece of toast and popped it into her mouth. "Ja matta!" she called out through her stuffed mouth as she exited the house. She finished eating her toast a few minutes later.   
  
"Danko!" A girl called from behind her. The girl had aqua colored eyes and short, cropped brown hair, in a somewhat boyish cut.   
  
Danko turned around with a smile. "Hey Jou." She smiled and waved politely to her good friend.   
  
Jou quickened her pace to catch up with Danko. "Soooooooo. . . ."   
  
"'Soooooo' what?" Danko looked at her friend, confusion in her eyes.   
  
"How'd it go?" Jou asked softly.   
  
"Fine." Danko replied quietly, her eyes closed as if reliving the memory.   
  
"Well, details!" Jou stated expectantly.   
  
"Hmpf. You sure are pushy."   
  
"Yep, I sure am. Now, on with it."   
  
"It was like a dream! We danced for hours. Everyone enjoyed it." Danko held her arms above her head and did a small spin on her tip toes. "I got my solo, and everyone clapped. Finally I got a solo. The whole night was fun and exciting."   
  
"Sounds like it really did go well."   
  
"All ballet recitals should be like that." Danko laughed softly.   
  
Jou nodded in agreement. Both were stunned when they saw a blonde haired girl with two odango's running past them.   
  
"Wasn't that. . . ." Danko started.   
  
"Eep! Usagi-san! That means we're late!" Jou finished. The two girls picked up their pace, slowly bringing themselves to a full run.   
  
They reached their seats about ten seconds before the bell rang. Today was the last day of school before summer vacation, they surely didn't want to get detention today.   
  
~~~~After School~~~~   
  
Danko smiled and waved goodbye to Jou as her mom approached the school in their car.   
  
"Have fun at lessons." Jou called out sarcastically. "When you get off, I'll be up at Hikawa Jinja Shrine. Supposedly they have good luck charms for sale there."   
  
"Alright, meet you there after practice." Danko replied as she got into the car.   
  
"How was school?" her mother asked softly.   
  
"It was fine, as always. Thank goodness it's over for a few months, though. I needed a break." Danko smiled. When they weren't fighting in the mornings about her being late, her mother was awfully nice.   
  
"That's good. Ready for practice I hope?" Her mother joked.   
  
Danko sent a small glare in her direction.   
  
"Just kidding." Her mother quickly added.   
  
"It's allright. Did you check the list to see if anyone new was in my class?" Danko sighed as she slipped her ballet slippers on, having successfully changed in the back and not having anyone notice. She hopped into the front once more.   
  
"Here, I'll recite your class list for you. Hinode Danko," her mother smiled softly as she started. "Ani Kassie, Mizu Hotto, Hi Liela, Kaioh Michiru, and then there were a few more. But no new kids."   
  
"That sucks." Danko sighed. She flipped down the mirror in the car and fixed her long, sparkling hot pink hair into a bun.   
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Well, here we are." Her mother stopped the car, and Danko hopped out, bringing her duffle bag across her shoulder. "Shall I pick you up after practice?"   
  
"Nah. I'm going to the Hikawa Jinja shrine after practice. Jou promised to meet me there. Besides, it's not too far from here." Danko waved as her mother nodded and drove off, finally entering the small building. She placed her duffle bag at the door and leaped onto the wooden practice floor. Only a few were in her class, and none were there yet. She leaped into the air softly, as she landed she stood on her tip toes and twirled gracefully about. She walked over to the bar and began her stretching.   
  
"Ohayo, Danko." The teacher stated as she walked in.   
  
"Konnichi wa, sensei." Danko replied almost breathlessly as she continued her stretches.   
  
"Danko, we have a new student. She didn't join till today, that's why you probably didn't see her on the class list. Her name is Ririshi Hoshikozu. I'd like you to give her a summary of what's going on, and help her around."   
  
A tall girl with a slender, yet curvaceous body stepped in the doorframe. She wore a black leotard with a small skirt on the bottom. Her face was extremely exsquisite, soft features and gorgeous blue eyes. Her lush black hair was pulled into a single bun on the top of her head, held up by a jewelled band, sapphires decorating its simple looks. "Hello." She stated somewhat softly. Having been so beautiful, one would have thought she'd be more outgoing. Stereotypical for them to think so, as she was extremely shy to any new people she met.   
  
"Ah, Ririshi, there you are now." The teacher smiled and motioned for her to come over.   
  
Ririshi smiled and walked over softly.   
  
"This is Danko Hinode, she'll be helping you around. She's the nicest girl in the class, so don't be afraid of her." The teacher laughed softly.   
  
Danko smiled and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Ririshi-san."   
  
Ririshi graciously accepted the hand, and shook it softly. "Same to you, Danko-san."   
  
In the doorway appeared a young woman. Soft teal hair cascaded to hardly past her shoulders. Smiling aqua eyes gazed upon them. Her face was soft featured and just as gorgeous, if not any more, as Ririshi's. She wore a teal short-sleeved leotard with teal pantyhose/leggings. She lifted her arms and carefully put her teal hair into a bun at the top of her head. She walked softly onto the tiled floor and travelled to where the three stood.   
  
"Konnichi wa, sensei, Danko-chan." She smiled. She turned to the other girl. "Are you new?" she asked softly.   
  
"Hai. I'm Ririshi Hoshikozu." Ririshi held out her hand.   
  
"Michiru Kaioh. Pleasure to meet you, Ririshi-san." Michiru shook the girl's hand. At the moment the hands touched, Michiru's eyes hazed over. Four tall soldiers stood in a sea of darkness. Who those four were, was unknown to her. She shook her head and released her grip from Ririshi's hand, a smile penetrating her face once more.   
  
"Michiru? Are you allright?" Danko asked softly.   
  
"Hai, I'm fine." Michiru smiled.   
  
Danko smiled softly and walked over to the bar. She placed her right hand on it and stretched. "Ririshi-san, have you ever done ballet before?"   
  
"Yes, I have. But I'm not really good at it."   
  
Danko sighed. "I doubt that."   
  
"Believe what you want to, but I'm seriously not that good." Ririshi giggled softly.   
  
~~~~~*~~~~After Practice~~~~*~~~~   
  
Danko finished changing into her normal clothes and stepped out of the restroom. She grabbed her duffel bag. "Michiru, Ririshi-san, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"   
  
Michiru smiled and nodded. "Of course."   
  
"Why not?" Ririshi laughed. "Bye."   
  
Danko waved one last time and ran off quickly. She was so late. She couldn't believe the teacher kept them half an hour over the normal time. Jou was gonna get so angry with her.   
  
She ran up the stairs to the shrine frantically, hoping Jou wouldn't be too upset. "Jou-chan!"   
  
Jou turned around quickly, a smile spreading her face. "Danko! Oh thank kami-sama you're allright!"   
  
Danko slowed down somewhat. "Why? Were you afraid I got hurt or something?"   
  
"Well, I was a tad early. I asked the shrine priestess a favor. I wanted her to do a fire reading on our future. Well, she agreed to it. In the middle of the fire reading she passed out! I was so afraid something was going to happen to you, I paced around the shrine. Her grandfather said she'll be allright." Jou hugged Danko quickly.   
  
"Woah, weird." Danko muttered as she pushed Jou away from herself. "Anyways, I'm sorry about worrying you."   
  
"It's allright. Now I know you're fine, I'll live. Come on, you must be starved! Let's get something to eat." Jou tugged on her friends arm and pulled her to the nearest café. The two sat at a booth and looked around.   
  
"You're too pushy." Danko sighed.   
  
"I love being pushy!" Jou giggled.   
  
The girl seated at the booth behind Jou looked over her shoulder. Black hair tumbling over her shoulder.   
  
Danko smiled. "Ririshi-san!"   
  
The girl let a smile on her face. "I thought it was you, Danko-san. Michiru told me you usually come here after practice. You're really the only person I know in this city." Ririshi stood up and walked over, sitting next to Danko.   
  
"Jou, this is Ririshi Hoshikozu, she's new and is in my ballet class." Danko introduced, ignoring the glare of death her best friend was giving her.   
  
Jou then smiled. "Hi! I'm Jou Hi, Danko's BEST friend."   
  
Danko smiled halfly.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Jou-san." Ririshi greeted softly. She turned back to Danko. "Anyways, Michiru-san told me to tell you that she hopes you get the solo. Danko-san, do you think I could possibly get a tour around the city from you tomorrow? Jou-san can come along if she wants."   
  
"Of course I'll come along!" Jou stated quickly.   
  
"Allright." Danko sighed. "Yare, you're so protective Jou."   
  
Jou glared at Danko and then looked at Ririshi. She didn't like this girl. 'Possible competition for my best friend, it should seem.'   
  
Ririshi smiled. "It should seem I'm late getting home, so I'll have to continue this chat with you later." She moved from her seat, her expressionless eyes glancing somewhat at Jou and then left.   
  
"Jou! What's your problem?!" Danko exclaimed, banging her fists on the table.   
  
Jou shrank back. "Danko. . . ."   
  
"I want an answer, and it had better be the truth. Ririshi never did anything to you, why were you so rude to her?"   
  
"I wasn't rude. I just didn't like the feeling I got from her. She had some magical aura to her, or something."   
  
"I can't believe you actually believe in that stuff." Danko muttered.   
  
"I don't see what you see in her, because I don't see a thing." Jou protested.   
  
Danko sighed and got from her spot. "I have to get home, my choir concert's tonight."   
  
"You can't run from the truth, Danko." Jou hissed angrily.   
  
"I can try. Jou, I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
Danko grabbed her coat and duffel bag and marched out of the diner.   
  
Jou frowned and allowed her head to slump onto the table. "Fine, Danko. Be that way."   
  
A girl with short brown hair, just past her shoulders, sat in front of Jou. "I'm Akatsuki Genzen. You're Danko's best friend, are you not?"   
  
"Genzen-san, is it alright if call you that?"   
  
The girl nodded.   
  
"Danko and I have been good friends for as long as I can remember. This Ririshi girl seems to be nice, she's just weird."   
  
"Your name means Imperial Sun in the english language, does it not?" Genzen asked softly.   
  
Jou nodded. "Yours means solemn daybreak, correct?"   
  
Genzen smiled. "That it does. I'm a friend of Danko's, she always talks about you. Ririshi is a new girl, I've met her, she's kind and sweet. Exact opposite of what most would think."   
  
"What point are you getting at?"   
  
"If you and Danko have been good friends for as long as you say, then you shouldn't feel threatened by Ririshi. You have something that she doesn't, but that doesn't mean she'll try to 'steal' Danko from you."   
  
Jou glanced up at Genzen. "You're a smart person, no wonder you're friends with Danko."   
  
Genzen smiled. "You're a nice girl, I hope my presumptions are correct."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The shadowed figure let out a soft, dangerous laugh. "The sailor senshi shall not defeat me, as I will destroy them. I'm stronger than anything they've ever faced before, and they shall not win this battle." She let out yet another devious cackle. "Anrui, send one of your most trusted warriors! We need the energy more than anything else! We are not as primative as Beryl and her minions were. Oh no, not us. We're strategic in our ways. Isn't that so, Anrui?"   
  
The woman in the only lightened spot nodded. Her long red hair in a claw clip, and her thick red bangs hanging over the right side of her face. "That's right, mistress." Her velvety voice ringed through the room. "YAMIYO!"   
  
At the toll of her voice, the young man entered dutifully. His short black hair spiked atop his head. He wore a long black trenchcoat, no shirt, and baggy jeans. "You called, Anrui?"   
  
Anrui nodded. "The Mistress here would like to collect energy. So we can start this duty off well, I called for you. You are one I trust. Collect energy, I don't care what methods you use, just get me a sufficient amount."   
  
Yamiyo nodded his head. "As you wish, Anrui."   
  
Anrui smiled at him. "I would suggest sending youma out and saving the real trouble for yourself to handle," she stated softly to him, as not to hint to the mistress that she was helping her general.   
  
Yamiyo bowed slightly and walked backwards through a portal that had just moments ago appeared behind him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Danko was silent all the way to the performance.   
  
Ms. Hinode frowned. "Hun? What's wrong?"   
  
"I met this new girl, but now Jou's acting all protective." Danko massaged her forehead softly.   
  
"Jou only worries for you. You know that, hun." Ms. Hinode sent a sympathetic glance in her daughter's direction.   
  
"I know, but she's acting weird." Danko allowed her chin to sluimp into her upturned palm.   
  
Not before long, they reached the auditorium.   
  
"At least think about what I said, Danko. I'll be in the audience." Ms. Hinode let her daughter out of the car and went to go park it.


	2. Au revior mi ami

Jou and Genzen both sat in the front row as Danko walked onto stage. Danko smiled  
warmly at her two friends as Ms. Hinode sat down with the two girls. Danko went back to  
setting up everything for the concert. After adjusting the microphone she heard several  
screams from outside the doors. Jou, Genzen and Ms. Hinode snapped their heads  
towards the door. Danko glanced up.  
  
A tall pink skinned youma crashed into the room with a dark blue dress and large black  
feather wings. It had short blonde hair with dead, calm red eyes. The youma smirked  
before ramming both Jou and Genzen against a wall, its hands gripping their necks. Ms.  
Hinode fainted. "Now, which one of you is Celestial Sun?" It hissed softly.  
  
The two girls trembled in fear. "We don't know what you're talking about!" Jou managed  
to get out.  
  
"Is that so? Well, maybe zapping some of your energy would benefit me then!" The girls  
screamed in pain as pink bolts of what seemed to be lightning hit them at full force. Both  
felt themselves growing weaker.  
  
"Star Meteor Shower!" A voice called from the doorway. A single shadowed warrior  
stood there. She stepped forward. "As long as the heavenly bodies of the stars are here, I,  
Sailor Celestial Star, won't stand for any of this." She had long black hair similar to  
Ririshi's and wore an odd sailor fuku. A silver bikini-like top with a black cape flowing her  
mid-thighs. A black pleated skirt and silver go-go boots. The warrior smiled kindly and  
kicked the monster away from Jou and Genzen. "Celestial Sun?" She asked the two girls.  
  
Neither answered. Celestial Star leapt up and stood in front of Danko. She took a deep  
breath and looked the girl in the eyes. "Celestial Sun?" She asked softly, her voice hinted  
that she was almost afraid to find out.  
  
Danko looked bewildered. "What?" She responded quietly. 'Ririshi?'  
  
The youma stood up and readied for another assault.  
  
"Watch out!" a voice called. The two girls found themselves on the ground while the  
youma's lightning hit where they just were.  
  
Sailor Moon removed herself from on top the two girls and smiled. "You two allright?"  
She asked softly.  
  
Danko blushed immensely as she now found Celestial Star on top of her. Celestial Star  
merely smiled in response then touched a finger to Danko's forehead. Everything went  
white and Danko now found herself in an identical fuku to that of Celestial Star's. The top  
was gold and the dark blue cape billowed to her ankles. A crimson pleated skirt and high  
heels, one red and one gold.  
  
"Celestial Sun! It is you!" Celestial Star, not even bothering to remove herself from on top  
of the girl, hugged her close.  
  
Danko removed Celestial Star from her and managed to stand. "Are we allies?" She asked  
Sailor Moon softly.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and smiled. "Of course."  
  
Celestial Star linked her arm with Celestial Sun's. Celestial Sun looked down at the  
considerably shorter girl. "Ririshi?"  
  
Star nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Brave Stardust, I should've realized sooner you were more than you seemed." Celestial  
Sun sighed. "It's good to be back."  
  
Celestial Star rested her head on Sun's shoulder. "I'm glad you're back princess."  
  
Celestial Sun blushed and pulled herself away. Star looked confused. "Why now?"  
  
"A new enemy is in our midst." Star stared at the ground solemnly. There was no trace of  
a smile on her face.  
  
Sailor Moon raised her hand. "Uhm excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. However, I have just  
one incy, wincy question." She twiddled her pointer fingers together.  
  
"And that is?" Sun asked softly.  
  
"Exactly who are you?" Sailor Moon put a hand to her hip and the other behind her head  
giggling softly.  
  
"Lost soldiers." Celestial Star's voice was barely audible.  
  
The youma staggered up and was now approaching Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" Star screamed.  
  
Before Celestial Sun knew what she was doing she yelled out, "Celestial Blaze!" And shot  
a ball of fire towards the youma, defeating it.  
  
Sailor Moon was wide eyed and speechless as the youma disappeared before her eyes.  
"That was sooo cool! You're really strong!"  
  
Celestial Sun stared at her hands. "I did that?"  
  
"Sailor Moon," Celestial Star began. "We are loyally yours." She curtsied slightly and held  
out a sword with a golden hilt. The blade was made from crystal. "This is the sacred lost  
treasure of the moon, you will gain more power than all of your previous forms put  
together. When the time comes to use this, you'll know what to do."  
  
Sailor Moon carefully took the sword. She was engulfed in a flash of light and now wore a  
sailor uniform very similar to the other two. Except hers had bows and she kept the same  
shoes. She looked down at the rainbow colored fuku. She blushed, noticing that it showed  
her stomach. "Eheh...." She laughed softly. "This is soooo...." She began. However, when  
she looked up, both of the new found senshi were gone. "... cool," She finished softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danko sat on a bench in the park next to Ririshi. "Can you tell me everything?"  
  
Ririshi nodded. "From the beginning?"  
  
"The very..." Danko glanced at her comrade and then back to the ground.  
  
"Four lost soldiers, protecting four very important sol system places. You, my friend, are  
Sailor Celestial Sun, the protector of the Sun, and therefore, the protector of everything. I  
am Sailor Celestial Star, I get the leftovers and the constellations..."  
  
"Are we the only two?" Danko interrupted.  
  
"What? No... No, there are two more. Sailor Celestial Earth, she protects this planet.  
Then, there's Sailor Celestial Moon, of whom was a sworn guardian of Sailor Moon and  
Queen Selenity themselves. These two are no where in Japan. We must search." Ririshi  
passed Danko a cell phone. "These are some of my new creations. They're quite  
convenient. Best part is, no one at all can listen in on the discussions going on over these  
phones. We'll split up. You can search the eastern hemisphere and I'll search the western  
hemisphere of this planet. I can feel their strength on this planet." Ririshi glanced at  
Danko, her face emotionless. "They -are- here."  
  
Danko examined the cellphone given to her. Her eyes met Ririshi's. "So, we just found  
each other, and now we have to split up again?"  
  
"That would be correct," Ririshi replied. "We are an extremely worthy asset to the senshi.  
But we are only helpful when there are all four of us."  
  
Danko nodded. "Be careful. I'll let you know if I have any leads."  
  
Ririshi smiled and nodded. "And I'll let you know." Her delicate fingers traced Danko's  
cheek. "I'll miss you."  
  
Danko stood. "Same." She held Ririshi's hand firmly before turning and leaving.  
  
"Oh! Wait!" Ririshi called. "Here, take this!" She tossed a purse full of money to Danko.  
"Travel expenses. There's a credit card in there too. Don't worry about how much you  
spend.... My family was very wealthy."  
  
Danko stared at the purse. "N-no... I-i can't! This is your money!"  
  
"No, see... This is a mission that -I- am giving you. All expenses paid, you'll find your first  
plane ticket in there," Ririshi insisted.  
  
Before Danko could object, Ririshi was on her way.  
  
----------------  
  
"Anrui!" The mistress called out.  
  
"Yes, my Mistress?" Anrui proceeded from the shadows.  
  
"You failed me once, and I'm going to over look it this time... The two senshi are splitting  
up, attack the one called Danko Hinode.... they must not find the remaining two senshi!"  
  
"Yes, Mistress." Anrui bowed.  
  
--------------  
  
Danko stepped into her house silently.  
  
"Danko!" Jou ran over to her.  
  
"Jou! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were allright! The concert was canceled.... but I couldn't find  
you anywhere when I came to..."  
  
Danko glanced at the floor. "I'm sorry... I had to check up on something."  
  
"Look Danko, I don't care if you're friends with that Ririshi girl... But I want to know....  
I'm still going to be your best friend in the whole world, right?"  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
"Be... cautious around Ririshi, promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Jou smiled softly. "I have to go..."  
  
"Jou!" Danko stated. She turned to her friend. "I'm going away for a while."  
  
"Where?!" Jou yelped.  
  
Ms. Hinode entered the room. "Yes, Danko, to where?"  
  
Danko's gaze dropped to the ground. "To Europe... London to be exact."  
  
"Why on Earth would you be going there?!" Jou exclaimed.  
  
"It's for a.... a friend." Danko's pink eyes rose to meet Jou's confused brown eyes and her  
mother's blue eyes.  
  
Ms. Hinode shook her head. "What on earth? Danko, enough games!"  
  
"This isn't a game, mother! I have to do this. I leave tomorrow morning, whether you like  
it or not," Danko replied gravely. She turned and began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Is there any way we can keep in touch?" Ms. Hinode sobbed. Her lovely blue eyes filled  
with tears as she watched her only daughter, her only companion turn to go up the stairs  
and pack.  
  
"I'll e-mail you," Danko replied.  
  
---------------  
  
The sun poured into the bedroom early the next morning. Or maybe it only seemed too  
early because of the previous day's events? No matter what it was, Danko was already up,  
before the sun.  
  
Golden rays of sunlight fell onto her as she sat in front of her vanity and brushed through  
her long pink hair. She finished brushing it, fixed it into a braid and headed over to her  
closet. She chose at least thirty different shirts, twenty pants/shorts/skirts, and seven  
dresses. She folded them neatly and placed them into the first suitcase she had. Then she  
collected her necessities and stuffed them into the smaller bag. (Toothbrushes, toothpaste,  
undergarments, glasses and extra contacts, etc...) Lastly, she took a collection of odds  
and ends, such as: CDs, books, magazines, ballet slippers and outfits, jewelry, calendars  
and, of course, her henshin brooch and cell phone communicator.  
  
A soft tapping came from the door and Danko stifled her tears. "Come on in," She  
whispered.  
  
Ms. Hinode entered, looking very distraught and as if she hadn't had much sleep. Her face  
was pale and stained red from tears and her hands were shaking violently.  
  
Danko's gaze fell back to her luggage, not able to bring herself to look at her mother. "I'll  
be back as soon as possible, I promise mom."  
  
"I know...." Ms. Hinode choked out. She took a step forward.  
  
"I'm so sorry mom, you know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to..." Danko whispered.  
  
Ms. Hinode took a deep breath and ran over to Danko, throwing her arms around her and  
hugging her close. "I'll miss you so much," She sobbed.  
  
Danko couldn't fight the tears any longer. She too began crying horribly. "Me too... I  
promise to call, I promise... And I'll write letters and e-mails." She hugged her mother  
back.  
  
"Well, finish getting ready and I'll drive you," Ms. Hinode sniffled.  
  
Danko nodded and watched as her mother left the room. She couldn't take it. Her mother  
was stressed and miserable about her leaving. Why did Ririshi have to do this? Why? She  
picked up her luggage and carried it downstairs. Ms. Hinode opened the door for her and  
she found that the trunk was already open. After piling her luggage in the car, they got in  
and drove off.  
  
It was more like 45 minutes later that they reached the airport. The time in the car had  
been spent listening to music, no talking involved at all. They were standing at the gate,  
Danko only holding her small bag of make up and entertainment, waiting to get on. She  
took a deep breath when they called out her flight number.  
  
"Tell Jou that I'm sorry. I'll keep in touch. Bye," Danko whispered. She embraced her  
mother for a good two minutes, neither wanting to let go, then finally boarded the plane.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hours later, Danko arrived at the airport in London to find that Ririshi was waiting for  
her.  
  
"Weren't you going to America?" Danko asked harshly.  
  
Ririshi returned her glare with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I  
thought it would be nice to discuss our plans over lunch. My flight doesn't leave for  
another four hours. We had a delay..."  
  
"What's there to talk about? You took me away from Jou. You took me away from my  
mother and you took me away from my life!" Danko shouted.  
  
A few people turned their heads at the harsh Japanese words. None knew what they  
meant, though.  
  
Ririshi looked down at the ground. "I didn't want to," She began softly. "But it's  
necessary." 


End file.
